Oishii Oishii
|artist = Wanko Ni Mero Mero |year = 2016 |mode = Duet |dg = / |alt = VIPMADE |nogm = 3 |pc = / |gc = / |lc = (VIPMADE) |pictos = 94 |perf = Shirley Henault (P2) Lorenzo Ostuni (VIPMADE)|nowc = Oishii}} "Oishii Oishii" by Wanko Ni Mero Mero is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'P1' P1 is a floating greenish-azure creature with two thin rabbit-like ears, a mint bluish colored belly, two big black eyes and a smile. Its arms are a light white color, and it has two gloves; a black one on its left hand and a golden one on its right hand. It is legless and can levitate. Its gender is unknown. 'P2' P2 is a girl with long pink hair, a gold hat with green circles, a gold tank top, a green glove, an aqua and red belt, a light purple skirt with candy patterns, aqua and dark pink striped leggings and pink ankle booties and gold-yellow tank fur at the top. Oishii Coach 1.png|P1 Oishii Coach 2.png|P2 VIPMADE The coach of the VIPMADE routine is Italian YouTuber Lorenzo Ostuni, better known as Favij. He has short brown hair, he wears a black headband, a blue jacket with white sleeves, black and white shoes and dark red jeans. Background The routine starts with a pink background containing a fuchsia star that gets covered in other stars and jellies. Then, it switches to a candy field with anthropomorphic sweets with ecstatic facial expressions. These sweets include a candy apple, circular swirly pops, small yellow suckers, and twisted lollipops. On the side are cakes and blobs of gelatin that hop. After the scenery comes forward, a row of striped candy pieces slide to the left on sliced candy wheels. Afterwards, the background becomes comprised of a large pink star, which is covered up by blue candy slices. During the bridge, there are two backgrounds separated by a white lightning bolt: the left side shows vegetables and a broccoli, while the right side shows some cakes and a festoon, along with green flowing lollipops and a bigger red-and-white lollipop. After the last chorus, the field is replaced by a candy road with other jellies and candy canes on the sides, along with jumping chocolate cakes and a big ice cream in the background. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: *'P1: '''Wave your hands in opposite directions. *'P2: 'Wave your hands in opposite directions while looking right with your right foot sticking up. E13e9303acf304b553ee672c1b93a73f.png|All Gold Moves OishiiOishiiGM.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Dance Quests Oishii Oishii ''appears in the following ''Dance Quest ''maps: * Snack Trivia * This is the second song by Wanko Ni Mero Mero in the series, after ''Chiwawa. * "Oishii" translates to "yummy", "tasty", or "delicious". * This is the fourth routine in the series with a coach who has no visible legs, after Ghostbusters, Speedy Gonzalez and Under the Sea. The fifth is Ghost In The Keys. ** P1 is also the second coach not to have legs at all, after Ghostbusters P4. It is followed by P4 from Ghost In The Keys. * P1 and P2s' routines were recorded separately. This is proven by a scene of the Masterclass in E3 2016, which shows P2 dancing alone. It is also proven by the VIPMADE version, in which P1 and P2 dance in two different sides of the screen. * The background from Birthday can be seen in a part of the routine. ** Another background can also be seen inspired by the vegetables from PoPiPo. * In the beginning of the song, when P2 swings her arms, her glove glitches from mint green to magenta. * P1's pose on the cover is recycled on the Coach Selection menu; the only difference is that the picture is slightly rotated leftwards. * This is the second song to have a VIPMADE after Cake By The Ocean. * In the VIPMADE routine, the pictograms slide on a solo bar and, because of this, they are more squashed horizontally. * In the preview gameplay of the VIPMADE routine, the song is credited as Oishii.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaWA_Owq99E Gallery Oishii.png|''Oishii Oishii'' OishiiVIP_Cover_Generic.png|''Oishii Oishii'' (VIPMADE) OhisiiMenu.png|''Oishii Oishii'' on the menu 00000026.png| cover OishiiP1Ava.png|P1's avatar OishiiP2Ava.png|P2's avatar Oishii oishii coach1.png|Coach 1 Oishii oishii coach2.png|Coach 2 Oishii Oishii coaches.png Oishii photobooth.png|P2 on Photobooth Oishii_p1_bts.png|Behind the scenes of P1 2017 kawaii dancer bts.png|Behind the scenes of P2 Oishii Glitch.gif|P2's glove glitch FB_IMG_1479384452615.jpg|Favij with his VIPMADE version Videos Just Dance 2017 (Soundtrack) Oishii Oishii by Wanko Ni Mero Mero Oishii Oishii - Just Dance 2017 Oishii Oishii (VIPMADE) - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation es:Oishii Oishii Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P